moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurelian Navy
The Aurelian Navy is the naval force of the Aurelian Empire, used as both a defensive and offensive measure. While not as strong as the Alliance or Horde naval forces, the Aurelian Navy makes up for this with superior tactics and higher class technological advancements. History The Aurelian Navy stems from the original navy belonging to the Embershield Protectorate, and renamed to the Aurelian Navy, to encompass all areas within the Autarchy of Aurelia. Notably, the navy goes farther back than that, as the first naval force under House Embershield comes from their time as House Arcanashield, when they ruled over Amastril. After House Lightsworn dismantled this navy, and ruled Quel'A anaris, the Embershield rose up against them, and rebuilt their naval force, turning it into what it is today. Recent Events Pre-Legion Invasion During the year prior to the Third Legion Invasion, the Aurelian Navy, then Quel'Anarian (Protectorate) Navy, was being subjected to military technological refits, and dismantling of older classes, such as several Phoenixspire Ship-of-the-Lines, and Balshar Frigates. At the time, Quel'Anaris had only two fleets, and by official decree, was to be expanded to four fleets, and a small aerial fleet of ten ships. Post-Argus Truespear Negotiations Hierarchy Navy - Enlisted * Recruit (E-1) * Cadet (E-2) * Seaman (E-3) * Senior Enlisted (E-4) * Ensign (E-5) Navy - Petty Officers * Petty Officer 3rd Class (PO-1) * Petty Officer 2nd Class (PO-2) * Petty Officer 1st Class (PO-3) * Chief Petty Officer (PO-4) * Senior Chief Petty Officer (PO-5) * Master Chief Petty Officer (PO-6) Navy - Warrant Officers * Warrant Officer (W-1) * Lieutenant Warrant Officer (W-2) * Chief Warrant Officer (W-3) * Master Chief Warrant Officer (W-4) * Command Warrant Officer (W-5) Navy - Commissioned Officers * Lieutenant (O-1) * Captain (O-2) * Lieutenant Commander (O-3) * Commander (O-4) * Patrol Commander (O-5) * Sector Commander (O-6) Navy - Commanding Officers * Commodore (CO-1) * Sea Commander (CO-2) * Admiral (CO-3) * Lord-Admiral (CO-4) * Fleet Master (CO-5) * High Admiral (CO-6) * Grand Admiral (CO-7) (Only used in desperate times) Aurelian Marine Corps - Enlisted * Cadet (E-1) * Private (E-2) * Private First Class (E-3) * Lance Corporal (E-4) * Corporal (E-5) Aurelian Marine Corps - Non-Commissioned Officer * Sergeant (E-6) * Master Sergeant (E-7) * Gunnery Sergeant (E-8) * Master Gunnery Sergeant (E-9) * Gunnery Sergeant Major (E-10) Aurelian Marine Corps - Commanding Officers * Lieutenant (O-1) * Captain (O-2) * Major (O-3) * Lieutenant Colonel (O-4) * Colonel (O-5) * Company Commander (O-6) * Brigade Commander (O-7) * Legionary General (O-8) * Lieutenant General (O-9) * Regimental General (O-10) Oceanic Class Ships Celestial-Class Transport Little more than a recreation of the Taylor-Class, the Celestial-Class is a vessel capable of transporting approximately two hundred and fifty men, or one hundred and horses, or approximately ten steam tanks belonging to the Protectorates Engineering & Siege Corps. Additionally, it packs a light armament, consisting of five cannons per side on the second deck. It boasts two masts, and for this, it is slow, but reliable. Chief Engineer Judith Lesilee of the Protectorate Engineering & Siege Corps is working on a new design based on more modern ship classes, such as the Scion-Class and Wintersteel-Class. Baron-Class Cruiser The Baron-Class Cruiser is a ship line of great renown, known for its fast speed and medium strength of firepower. This class of cruiser is based off of the Alliance Navy's Icebreaker Class of ships, in which a ram is placed on the bow of the ship, made of a strong metallic alloy. Unlike the Alliance ships, the ram is not made in the shape of an eagle, but rather a falcon's head. Additionally, it is not powered by sail, but by rotary watermill on the back, with steering provided by two rotating 'wings' on the port and starboard sides of the ship, which are controlled at the bridge's helm. In terms of firepower, traditional cannon placements are eschewed for something that looked much like a weapon on an Iron Horde ship. A turret of sorts, with three barrels that rotate left and right, and pivot up and down. There is one located at the bow, midship and stern of the ship. Balshar-Class Frigate Opposed to most design choices made for the Alliance-based frigates, the Balshar-Class is designed firstly for reconnaissance, as well as support roles, such as supply, cargo, or transport. Traditionally speaking, the Balshar-Class is an old design, dating back to when the Navy of Quel'Anaris had first originated. Due to recent technological advancements in Year 32, the Balshar-Class is being phased out, and being relegated to support roles, namely, supply transports. Additionally, the decks have been re-worked to fit this role. Due to the role change, it has had a reduction to the crew required to operate it, since there's less guns on the ship now. The ship itself bears three decks; * Top deck. Contains four cannons on each side. * Middle deck. Crew quarters & gundeck. * Lower deck. Cargo bay. Additionally, the ship holds two masts and triangular shaped sails, allowing for a fast speed, adding to its role of a supply and recon ship. Scion-Class Destroyer A beast of a ship, the Scion-Class provides a mix of both the best in escort service, and firepower. Boasting sixty millimeter iron armor plating, with a steam propelled motor at the back, the Scion-Class holds medium armor, and moderate speed. It is built on a new design, with three turrets in total, each boasting three 50mm barrels. Two barrels sit at the bow, and one at the stern. Between them sits the command center and deck, along with the crew quarters being linked to it via stairs, with the crew quarters under the deck. Additionally, there are ten twin-linked machine-rifles across the entirety of the top deck, allowing for capable anti-aircraft capability, or fire support against infantry or lightly armored targets. Wintersteel-Class Battleship One of the newest designs of ships crafted out of the workshops of P.E.S.C., the Wintersteel-Class, named after esteemed High General Wintersteel, is a small, versatile battleship made en mass for the usage in fleets. After various debating within Protectorate High Command, it was decided that the Wintersteel-Class is best used squad formations, led by an Autarch-Class or Phoenixspire-Class. By reducing the size of an Autarch-Class by 30%, the speed of the vessel could be increased, which also allowed for more armor to be added onto it. Boasting 50mm of iron plating, the ship is hard to destroy, but not impossible. Additionally, like the Autarch-Class, it has turrets for armaments. It holds two turrets, at the bow, amidships, and stern, each one with two 45mm barrels, manned by a gunner, spotter and loader. Additionally, there is a compliment of 30 marines who wield rifles and shortswords for boarding and defending. Autarch-Class Battleship Quite possibly the second biggest class of ship within the naval arsenal of Aurelia, the Autarch-Class boasts heavy armor, firepower and a strong compliment of marine and fighting crew, on top of the sailing crew provided. The Autarch-Class is moved via a steam-powered wheel at the back that provides more speed and mobility than that of a standard sail ship. Unlike traditional Alliance battleships, the Autarch-Class lacks gun decks, and instead relies on the armaments presented on the Baron-Class, that being turrets. Two are located at the bow, amidships, and the stern, with one being located at port and starboard for each section. Each turret has three 50mm barrels, and are manned by three men; Gunner, Spotter, and Loader. It is this which makes the Autarch-Class feared, as the mechanism for firing and loading these turrets is similar to that of a cannon on a Dwarven Steam Tank. Phoenixspire-Class Battleship Named after the extinct House Phoenixspire, a vassal of House Embershield, the Phoenixspire-Class is an older model of ship, and as such, does not contain new age advancements such as the turrets or steam-powered wheel the Autarch-Class has. However, it does provide the same, if not more, amount of firepower seen in the Autarch-Class through the cannons it holds. The ship class boasts 50mm iron armor plating at the bow, port and starboard, along with three masts with square-rigged sails. As a ship-of-the-line, the Phoenixspire-Class ships contain three gundecks, each one containing eleven cannons, equating to a total of sixty six guns on the ship. Additionally, a ship of this class contains a compliment of thirty riflemen for purposes of taking down key crew members on enemy ships. Alongside this, a captain of a Phoenixspire-Class can opt for a compliment of fifty marines, and fifty riflemen, to allow for boarding actions. However, the size of this ship class makes boarding hard, if not impossible, especially when going against smaller ship classes. Emberglaive-Class Dreadnought A beast of a ship, and the biggest class of ship in the Aurelian arsenal, only four have been made, with atleast two being added to the Aurelian Navy ever year. The costs of such a ship are estimated to be around 50,000 gold, with an additional 25,000 being used for additional modifications such as extra armaments, compliments of riflemen or marines, or extra armor. These dreadnoughts do not move via traditional sails, but rather, three motors at the stern, which are powered by steam engines in the bowels of the vessel. Hydromancers and Pyromancers work together to make the ship move, in an effective manner. A Dreadnought of this class holds an immense amount of firepower, dwarfing that of a single Autarch-Class. The ship holds a total of two 75mm single-barreled cannons, two dual-barreled anti-air guns, eight twin-linked machine-rifles, and two mortars. Two of the 75mm cannons are located at the aft of the ship, whilst the third sits at the stern. The twin-linked machine-rifles are placed in key positions, to allow for good coverage. Additionally, the ship is controlled via a command tower, with the Captain, and necessary officer and crew within the tower, which is located usually at the middle or stern of the ship. Aerial Class Ships Dawnspear-Class Aerial Cruiser Built for speed, heavy transportation, and providing fire support in battle. The Dawnspear-Class is capable of transportation of 250 to 300 soldiers, 40 SOJOURN Mechs, or 10 Starknights. It is usually deployed in campaign areas where traditional means of deployment cannot be sustained, such as naval transportation or on foot. From there, the Dawnspear-Class is able to provide fire support via its cannons and machine-rifle turrets. For the most part, the armament utilized on the Dawnspear-Class is extremely light, meant for support actions, not direct combat. Turrets with only one cannon, and twin-linked machine-rifle turrets. The Cruiser holds medium armor, and two turbines at the bow and stern to hover in the air, and three at the far back of the stern that provide thrust and steering for the ship. Naval Fleets *First Fleet of Quel'Anaris (Active) *Second Fleet of Quel'Anaris (Active) *Third Fleet of Quel'Anaris (Active) *Fourth Fleet of Quel'Anaris (Active) *First Fleet of Aloras'zune (Active) *Second Fleet of Aloras'zune (Active) *Third Fleet of Aloras'zune (Active) Aerial Fleets *First Quel'Anarian Aerial Fleet (Active) Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Protectorate Military Category:Naval Fleets